jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghost Plasma
Ghost Plasma is a red-orange and white marble who competes in the Sand Marble Rally (now called Marble Rally). He is the first ever Sand Marble Rally champion. Sand Marble Rally career 2016 Ghost Plasma started the inaugural Sand Marble Rally season strong with two consecutive podium finishes at 2nd place in the first two races. He claimed his first and only race win so far in Race 4, which was enough to affirm his status as title contender of the season. His non-points finish in Race 6 notwithstanding, Ghost Plasma continued his supremacy in Sand Marble Rally by staying in the lead in the standings for the rest of the season. He finished 7th in the last race, which was enough to secure his championship title with a whopping 194 points. He was also 21 points ahead of Big Pearl, which was the largest points margin until Red Number 3 broke that record in 2018. 2017 Despite being the defending champion, Ghost Plasma was required to attend the Qualifiers for the 2017 Sand Marble Rally season. He finished third in his qualifier race, behind Crazy Cat's Eye and Lollipop, and thus qualified for the season. As the reigning champion, Ghost Plasma was a heavily favored title contender. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case at all. Ghost Plasma started the season poorly, with a mediocre 13th place finish in the first Race, followed by five consecutive races without scoring any points. In fact, he had four consecutive DNF's. As of Race 6, Ghost Plasma was dead last in the standings with only 3 points. In the second half of the season, Ghost Plasma began to improve, even to the point where he overtook Comet in the points standings by finishing 6th in Race 10. With his third-place finish in Race 11, Ghost Plasma was 19th in the standings and 17 points ahead of Comet. But the next two races would be the unmaking of the reigning champion. In fact, not only was Ghost Plasma no longer eligible for the championship title, he also failed to gain any points in Race 12. The double points from the Final Race of the season would have been something Ghost Plasma could capitalize on, but he failed to do so and finished 13th. At the end of the season, Ghost Plasma was back at the bottom of the ladder in the points standings with a measly 54 points. 2018 Due to his underperformance in the last season, Ghost Plasma once again had to participate in the Qualifiers for the 2018 season. He finished third in his qualifier race, behind Big Pearl and Deep Ocean, which was enough for him to qualify for the A Division. Ghost Plasma was determined to redeem himself after his performance drop in the last season, which saw him go from the inaugural champion to dead last. This season turned out to be another tough one for Ghost Plasma. Outside of his podium finish in Race 5 and his other top half finish of the season earlier in Race 3, Ghost Plasma's overall performance in this season was terrible. He finished every other race within the bottom half. He even DNF'd in Race 6. Ghost Plasma ended the season in 19th place with 35 points. 2019 After one more unsuccessful season, Ghost Plasma had to participate in the Wildcard race to qualify for the 2019 season. He finished second behind Reflektor, earning him a spot for the A League. Given that he had two underwhelming seasons in a row, there was already fear that Ghost Plasma would once again finish the season in the bottom half, if not last place as he did in 2017. Surpirsingly, in this season, Ghost Plasma really did improve from the worst of his times. He was able to finish every race but one within the top half, including one podium finish at 3rd place in Race 6. This made him end the season in 2nd place with 76 points. He also prequalified for the 2020 season. Sand Marble Rally results ‡ - Double points Trivia *Ghost Plasma is the only Marble Rally champion who had to qualify for the next season. *Ghost Plasma has had a significant drop in performance from the champion in 2016 to dead last in 2017. The reason why is unknown. *Ghost Plasma is one of only five marbles to participate in all 41 Sand Marble Rally races held to date, along with Comet, Dragon's Egg, Slimer and Summer Sky. Category:Competing Marbles in Sand Marble Rally Category:Marbles